1. Field
Apparatuses, devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting and receiving a video stream at a high speed in a wired or wireless manner, and more particularly, to transmitting and receiving a video stream in a wired or wireless manner using forward and backward channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, high-speed video stream transmission is performed by using Low-Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS). The LVDS indicates a high-speed digital interface having characteristics such as low power consumption and high noise rejection for a fast data transmission speed. Since the LVDS is standardized by the ANSI/TIA/EIA-644 standard, the LVDS is widely used in various applications. Transmission using the LVDS is performed by using N data transmission channels and a clock channel.
In addition, according to the related art, video stream transmission is uni-directionally performed from a transmitting device to a receiving device. The transmitting device does not receive feedback indicating whether the receiving device has correctly received the video stream. Thus, when an error occurs in a video stream due to a malfunction in the receiving device, there is no way for the transmitting device to rectify the error.